Give it Time
by WhatsTheMottoWithYou
Summary: Buzz likes Jessie and wants to cheer her up when changes happen. Takes place between TS2 and TS3. First fanfic so don't be too hard on me.
1. Chapter 1: Tissues and Trombones

Chapter 1: Tissues and Trombones

The cold, November wind whipped through the window in Andy's room as all the toys gathered to watch their owner leave. That night was instrument selection night at the middle school Andy would be going to the next year. He was going to go try out all the instruments 6th graders had the option to learn and pick one to play. For the toys it was as much of a happy milestone as a sad milestone. It was happy because he was almost in middle school and he seemed to be so excited to play an instrument. It was sad because it meant that he was getting older. The toys had been getting played with less and less since Andy's fifth grade year started three months ago. Now they were lucky if they got played with once every 2 days. Things were changing very rapidly.

"Would you look at how old he is? Our Andy is growing up!" Buzz said in an amazed tone. Mrs. Potato Head burst into tears.

"Can it, Lightyear! You're upsetting the Mrs!" Mr. Potato Head grumbled as he comforted his wife.

"He better not be playing the flute because 85% of flute players in the tri-county area are girls!" Hamm exclaimed in a know-it-all way.

"It doesn't matter what he chooses, just as long as he is playing something he enjoys." Bo argued.

"What if he picks the trombone? I'm allergic to those!" Rex cried, shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"How can you be allergic to trombones?" Mr. Potato Head questioned while giving Rex the "you're crazy" look.

"Maybe it was pollen that I'm allergic to…" Rex responded.

"Everyone calm down! Let's look at the bright side of things! For one, we have control of the house for another two and a half hours and maybe another hour if they stop at Pizza Planet." Woody reasoned. He pulled down the bedroom window as everyone dispersed.

Buzz jumped down from the desk and immediately walked over to Jessie, who wasn't looking like her normal, perky self. "Is there anything uh, wrong Jessie?" Buzz asked, somewhat stumbling over his words.

Jessie shook her head sadly and replied, "I don't know Buzz. It just feels like history is repeating itself."

"Oh you mean Em…" Buzz stopped suddenly as Jessie shot him a death glare.

"Yeah. Now if ya don't mind, I'm going to go for a ride on Bullseye." Jessie mumbled as she walked off towards her noble steed.

Buzz rubbed the back of his neck. He would give anything to see her being happy-go-lucky again. He ached to make her happy. Then his eyes caught onto Woody. "Woody! I have a question." Buzz said as he walked up to his friend.

"If it's about how to work the microwave, I'm not telling! Remember what happened last time with the burrito and the…" Woody was cut off by Buzz.

"It's about, um, girls. You have a girlfriend so you should know this stuff." Buzz told Woody.

"Well I don't know _that _much, but I'd be glad to help." The cowboy replied.

"What do you do when a girl is sad and you want to make her happy?" Buzz quickly questioned.

"For Bo I normally make her a card or do something special for her. But I'm not sure what to do for Jessie." Woody explained.

"I never said who needed to be cheered up!" The space ranger exclaimed. His cheeks were going red.

"Oh come on Buzz." Woody said while rolling his eyes.

"Fine, it's Jessie. I'll have to figure out something special to do for her. I'm on it." Buzz walked off in another direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Rodeo, Anyone?

Chapter 2: Rodeo, anyone?

Jessie walked back into Andy's room and immediately noticed a large circle made out of legos in the back corner of the room. Curious, she walked over to it, only to see Buzz and Rex whispering to each other. Rex was wearing a saddle and had two construction paper horns taped to his head. "Hey y'all. What's goin' on?" Jessie asked, surveying their work.

"We made a rodeo!" Rex explained excitedly.

"I was hoping that you could maybe be the rider." Buzz added while giving Jessie a shy smile.

Jessie blushed and said, "Well sure! This is going to be more fun than drinking rootbeer floats on a rollercoaster!" She then walked over to Rex and climbed on. "YEEHAA! Giddy up Dino!" She yelled.

"Rawr! Wait, Tweet! No, Quack! What noise to bulls make?" Rex exclaimed. Buzz ignored him.

Jessie gripped onto Rex as he ran and jumped and even pranced around the lego pen. A couple other toys started to gather and watch. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Jessie held on while Rex bucked. Buzz stood in awe of the cowgirl. He knew that she would be good at being a rodeo rider, but not _that_ good. It just made his heart pound more as we watched her smile and squeak through the bumpy ride.

Suddenly, an announcer voice came from the TV saying, "Welcome to the Price is Right!"

"My show!" Rex cried as started to run for the other end of the pen.

"Wha…" Jessie started her question. She was interrupted when Rex jumped over the lego wall and almost crashed into several toys. Jessie screamed and tumbled to the floor.

"JESSIE!" Buzz screamed, running to her side. "Are you alright?" He questioned, his eyes full of concern and care.

The cowgirl opened her eyes. "Heck yah I'm ok! That was the most fun I've had all week! It's so nice of you to make that for all the critters in the room when they're feelin' down!" Jessie exclaimed as she ran off.

Buzz sighed and stared after her. Woody came up and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "That seemed to do the trick." He noticed.

The space toy smiled for a split second, then his face fell a little and he replied, "Yeah, but I wish she would notice that it wasn't for all the toys, it was only for her."

"Give it time Buzz. She'll wake up one day and realize what you already know." Woody patted his friend on the shoulder.

Buzz looked over to where Jessie was now comparing muscles with Rocky, the muscle man toy. "I guess you're right. I think she seemed like she was having fun with the rodeo, though."

Woody guiltily looked at Buzz and said, "Can I try it?"

Buzz chuckled and replied, "As soon as Rex is done, sure."


	3. Chapter 3:The Best in New Canada

**Author's Note: **I personally don't think that this one is as good as the other chapters because I wrote it sort of quickly (if an hour and fifteen minutes is quickly). It's like how in movies the sequel is almost never as good as the first movie(exceptions being Toy Story, Shrek, Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings). Also, this chapter is a bit more lengthy. I wasn't actually going to make a chapter 3 but FlashCat bullied me into it:) Plus I accidentally forgot to check COMPLETE when I uploaded chapter 2... (durrrrr). Again, it's not my best work, but enjoy! (New story in the works too!)

* * *

CHAPTER 3: The Best in New Canada

With only fifteen minutes until Andy was estimated to be home, most of the toys were starting to clean up. Buzz on the other hand was the exact opposite. He had borrowed Woody's doodle pad and four packs of markers and was seated on the desk. Woody was of course supervising the clean up, when he noticed his friend. He walked towards the desk and was starting to climb when he heard Buzz muttering to himself. "A little bit more pink here, a dash of orange, more red, more orange. No, too much orange, her hair doesn't look like it's on fire." Woody then heard the rip of paper and Buzz heavily sigh. The cowboy pulled himself up onto the desk so he could see what was going on. Crumpled and ripped up paper was lying everywhere.

"What're you doing up here Buzz? Clean up is starting and you don't look very, well, cleaned up!"

Buzz sighed again and hung his head. "I'm trying to draw a picture for Jessie but I can't seem to make an accurate drawing of her!"

Woody uncrumpled the nearest paper ball. It was a picture of what seemed to be Jessie roping a herd of obese, purple cows. "It's not that bad! You should've seen the terrible drawing of sheep that I gave to Bo last year for her birthday. They looked like marshmallows with eyes! But why do you want to draw a picture for her anyway?" He asked.

"After seeing her so happy at the rodeo, I made it my mission to keep her happy all the time by doing and making things for her. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to drawing." Buzz explained.

"Why don't you just get her flowers or chocolates or something? It'll get the same reaction, it's just a bit easier than a portrait," Woody informed the space toy.

He rolled his eyes and threw down his blue marker. "Don't you understand that she's the most amazing toy I've ever met? I can't get her ordinary things like flowers or candy when she deserves so much more!"

Woody thought a moment. Then his face lit up with an idea and he asked, "What if it was the best chocolate in North America?"

Buzz looked around the kitchen anxiously as Woody dug through the nearest cabinet. "Got it! It says right her on the wrapper 'voted best chocolate in North America through an online survey.' This should be perfect!" Woody exclaimed, handing the candy bar that he was holding over to Buzz. "We better get back upstairs before Andy gets home!" Woody said after he glanced at the clock. The two toys dashed upstairs to the safety of the bedroom. They stopped just inside the doorway, panting.

"There's Jessie! Wish me luck." Buzz gulped as he walked away from Woody. Jessie was over by the toy box, helping toys climb inside. The closer Buzz got to her, the more his knees started to shake and his palms started to sweat. He couldn't give up though. He took a deep breath and closed the remaining distance between him and Jessie.

"Ahem, um, Jessie, could I uh, talk to you for a second? I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine and all, but I mean if you could." He babbled.

Jessie grinned and replied, "Well sure Buzzy! What's on your mind?" She followed Buzz over to the nearest bookshelf.

"My mind… well… um… I kind of came across a…uh… chocolate bar and I want you to…um… ha-have it." Buzz stuttered as he lifted up the candy bar.

Jessie's face lit up as she locked eyes on the bar. "Ya want me to have it? That's so thoughtful space toy! First the rodeo, now this! You must have some kind of bad karma or somethin' for you to be this nice! What's it say on the corner there?"

Buzz turned the candy bar around to face himself so he could see. It didn't seem to make a difference though, as he was so nervous that the letters seemed to be blurring and changing shape. "It says that it was voted the best… chocolate… in… New Canada." He finished.

"New Canada?" Jessie giggled. "I've never heard of that country! Or is that the new name of Alaska?" She doubled over in laughter.

The space ranger's face went bright red as he hurried to correct himself. "North America! That's what I meant! Not New Canada!"

Jessie straightened back up and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "You're too funny, Buzzy! Anyway, thanks for giving me the best chocolate in New Canada! But why'd ya give it to me?" She questioned as she grabbed the chocolate.

Buzz's mind quickly went over all of the things that he could say, all lies of course. In the end, he just chose to speak his mind and he bravely replied, "Because… because if you were chocolate you would probably be the best in New Canada too. At least, to me." His face once again reddened as he bashfully looked up at her.

To his surprise, the cowgirl blushed too. She opened her mouth to say something, when Hamm yelled, "He's back!" All the toys who weren't already in their spots scrambled for them.

Buzz turned to walk away when Jessie grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You'd be the best in New Canada to me too, Buzzy." She quickly said. Then she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek before running off. Buzz's jaw dropped and he brought a plastic hand up to his cheek and touched the spot she had kissed. He didn't have time to be thunderstruck though, because the front door banged open. He quickly ran over to the bed and climbed up, then resumed his position next to Woody.

"I saw that." Woody whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Buzz was about to yell at him when thumping foot steps came up the stairs. The bedroom door then burst open and Andy ran in, followed by his mom.

"We need to make more room on my bookcase for my new choir books! I'm going to be awesome! _La la la laaaaaaaaa!" _He sang in an opera voice as he started removing books from the bookshelf.

His mom flinched after the last note and sarcastically agreed, "Yep, you're going to be the next Andrea Botticelli. Now get ready for bed Mr. Choir!" Andy moaned and he followed his mom out of the room.

Woody then quietly said to Buzz, "Hey, at least it's not the trombone!"


End file.
